


Antigone

by rags2weeds (Ambrosia_Ragweed)



Series: 5 word write prompts [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, crusty, gutter punk, write promps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrosia_Ragweed/pseuds/rags2weeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fiction written for a 5 word prompt. </p><p>A modern day version of Antigone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antigone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pendancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendancy/gifts).



Civil disobediance redefined by a peculiar dissident daughter of Thebes. She showed up on Wednesday, smelling like sweat and whiskey, and wearing a blue jean vest over a black hoodie. She had all the right patches, the tattoos and peircings that said she was the real deal. Talking about obligations and responsibilities that thranscend laws. Throwing around words like rites and rights, loyalty and fedelity. 

Internal equilibrium tilted then shattered. Next thing I knew, I was throwing bricks and setting cars on fire. Jumping trains and sleeping rough. Howling lamentations for the wage slaves and disempowered. 

A couple of months, maybe a year, passed. Waking to the smell of bitter coffee sludge, I was alone and she was gone. ODed on her anesthetic of choice. Her spirit breathed out into the ether. Creon’s rule replaced by another. And I was left with the choice of the status quo or picking up her sword. Her truth. So the story doesn’t end; time just moves on.

**Author's Note:**

> I put out a call to friends and on tumblr asking for 5 words myth/modern story. I'm allowing myself about 20 minutes to refresh my memory of mythology or whatever and to plan then an hour to write/edit before posting. I appreciate any criticism, compliments or comments.
> 
> prompts were: peculiar, coffee, anesthetic, equilibrium, Wednesday
> 
> xposted http://ambrosiaragweed.tumblr.com


End file.
